The Reality
by lucyqueenofthehyena
Summary: Starts in wave! Naruko is killed by our least favorite pink haired female and instead of passing on she meets 9 goddesses who become the parents she's always needed. Will have multiple crossover elements including DBZ, Kingdom Hearts, Pokègirls, Pokémon, and Mass Effect. She will be a new breed of saiyan but will not have the monkey tail.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and greetings my pretties, I am your Queen and you will obey me. This is my new story following in the footsteps of my sensei Ten Tailed Jackal Of Doom-sama. In this story it's Naruko and Minato and Jiraiya are evil bastards. Kushina is being held hostage by Minato with Naruko's younger sister. Minato will die later by Naruko's hands. Anyway do tell me what you think.**

 **Lucy "Itachi do the disclaimer!"**

 **Itachi "Queen Lucy does not own Naruto or anything else."**

* * *

 **Chapter 1; Bleeding, Drowning and Goddesses?**

Our story starts and sort of ends on a misty bridge with the sounds of heavy and deadly combat ringing throughout the mist. Well more like under the bridge, where no combat is going on because there's about 300 feet of water under this bridge. The hero or to be correct the heroine of the story is in this water, with a sword stabbed into not only her chest, but directly in her heart. This girl is 12 years old and has long red hair that is usually tied into twin pigtails. Her pale skin wasn't exactly flawless as on each side of her face, precisely her cheeks three thin whisker like marks could be seen. Her exuberant blue eyes were wide open in shock at what had just happened. Her orange and blue jacket was wide open revealing her black shirt that was stained with her blood. On her lower body orange and blue pants could be seen. This girl is our leading lady and her name is Uzumaki Naruko, or if you're someone in the know Namikaze Naruko and she's the jinchuriki of the deadly Kyuubi-no-Kitsune. Right now though she was quickly sinking to the bottom of the ocean and bleeding out. How is this possible well, it started with her finally passing the genin exams. She had been tricked by a traitor known as Mizuki who told of her of her burden. She after demonstrating the use of the Shadow Clone Jutsu to save her other sensei Iruka Umino, had talked to the old man who had told her that she wasn't the fox.

The next day she had been placed on a team with her rival Sasuke Uchiha and someone she used to have a crush on Sakura Haruno. They were placed under the lazy eye of Kakashi Hatake and after two weeks Naruko had lost her crush on Sakura and formed a sisterly bond with the girl. Naruko had then started to try and help Sakura gain the affection of Sasuke, even though she still didn't like the boy at all. Naruko had after meeting the brat of a grandson of the old man, had decided to take up the deadly art of Kenjutsu and had taken to it like a fish takes to water. She got really good with a sword, and after capturing the so called demon cat Tora they had gotten their first C-rank mission. It was to guard the bridge builder Tazuna and Naruko had been ecstatic to leave the village for the first time and to have a higher ranked mission. It did not take long for the shit to hit the fan, as they were ambushed by two rouge ninja from Kirigakure known as the Demon Brothers. Naruko and Sasuke had each taken out one and then Kakashi had appeared and interrogated the two. Turns out Tazuna had lied about the mission as someone known as Gato was after him and Gato had lots of money, enough to hire someone to kill Tazuna many times. A vote had been cast and it had been decided that they were going on. Not soon later they came across the bigger threat and this one man Naruko feel a little fear. It was none other then Momochi Zabuza, the demon of the bloody mist and one of the feared seven swordsmen of the mist. Kakashi had fought the man, until Zabuza trapped Kakashi's lazy ass in a water prison. Naruko had then put her skills to the ultimate test and battled Zabuza sword to sword. She only did this so that she could free Kakashi. It worked and Zabuza ended up having to be rescued by his accomplice. They had then made it to wave and Tazuna's home. A few days later and Naruko came face to face with Inari, Tazuna's brat of a grandson. Naruko instantly disliked the boy, because he was a bigger emo than Sasuke, and that was saying something. One day after she and Sasuke had finally mastered tree climbing the kid had ran his little mouth off about none of them knowing what suffering was. Naruko had stopped eating slowly set the fork down, stood up and walked towards the door without uttering a single word. It was when she was nearly out of said door that she let Inari have it and told the boy that there had been times that she had wished and prayed for death, just to end her suffering. She had then left the home and had went back to tree climbing.

Two days later and her team had let her sleep in for some reason unknown to her. Anyway she woke up just in time to save Inari and Tsunami from some goons Gato sent to kidnap Tazuna's family. She had after telling Inari he was a brave little boy quickly made her way to the bridge. She had arrived to find a huge ice dome and a ton of mist. She had been about to enter the dome, when she suddenly realized that she didn't have her sword. She was a little panicked, but pushed it down. Charging into the dome she was just in time to stop the accomplice from stabbing Sakura in the heart. She had looked around in the dome and gasped spotting Sasuke on the ground not moving, ice needles peppering his body. This had instantly let her know that the accomplice was nothing to scoff at. She had spotted her sword in Sakura's hands, but knew that it was the only thing keeping the pink haired girl up. Naruko had quickly created a clone that had switched places with a log outside of the dome and then switched places with Sasuke's body. She then created about 250 clones and had them guarding Sakura as she faced the accomplice. Said person had then started running off it's mouth about Sasuke's death and how he was a true shinobi. Naruko had gotten pissed and charged towards the mirrors with her clones. The army was torn apart in a matter of seconds. This had only pissed off Naruko more, and this had been bad. Her rage had brought forward the demonic chakra of the Kyuubi. This allowed Naruko to quickly overpower the accomplice, who to her shock was that nice girl she had met in the forest a few days ago. Naruko had asked why and Haku had told her story. Naruko had wanted to weep for the poor girl, but before she could say another word her own sword was stabbed into her chest by Sakura. Naruko had screamed, and barely managed to push Sakura off of the sword. Naruko had then stumbled forward and fell over the side of the bridge into the water below. This is how Naruko ended up in the ocean and why she was bleeding out into the cold water of the small island country known as wave. Really ice cold water was also flooding her lungs so she was also drowning and it was simply a matter of time before one or the other killed her.

Naruko's last thoughts were _"Is this how_ I _die. Either drowned_ in the frigid oceans of wave, or bled to death, stabbed through the heart by someone I thought was my sister and friend? Is this the end of me?" Naruko then slowly closed her eyes never noticing that her surroundings was being encased in a navy blue pyramid. This pyramid was 250 feet tall and 240 feet wide. Inside of this pyramid one very large room could be seen, with odd looking objects lining one of the walls, full and intact skeletons lining another wall, living organs in jars lining another wall and on the last wall weapons of all kinds was lining this wall. On the floor an operating table appeared. Naruko appeared on this table, her boding not breathing.

Suddenly 9 women, each one being outstandingly gorgeous. The first of the nine women had long curly red, yellow and orange hair, that looked like it was literally on fire. Her skin was pale and blemish free, making her even more attractive. Her eyes were blood red in a very weird shape. It was shaped like the sun with 6 black comma shapes in between the blades of the six outgoing flames of said sun. Inside the shape of this sun was a smaller red version of the sun, that was facing a different direction. Around each eye black eye liner could be seen. On her plump lips dark gray lipstick could be seen. She had the perfect frame, with large D-cup breast and a wide shapely ass. All of this was of course wrapped in a black white and gray kimono with the kanji for Sun Goddess on the left breast. The second of the nine women had shoulder-length silver hair with a few red highlights, that looked to shine like the moon. Her skin was tan and blemish free also. Her eyes like the first woman's were blood red with a strange pattern on the inside. This pattern was shaped like a pinwheel with only three blades that were connected to form a circle. Sitting on each side of this pinwheel were bent spikes. Beside these spikes were a single tomoe, making there three tomoe in total. Around each eye were what looked like small purples stars. On her lips was a thin layer of dark blue lipstick. She like the first one had a perfect frame, with large CC-cup breast and a wide shapely ass. All of this was wrapped in a pair of black jeans and a silver unzipped fur line jacket. The kanji for Moon Goddess could be seen on the back. The next woman had long storm gray hair that was tied into a tight braid, with it looking very wet. Her skin was light brown and almost blemish free. She had a small mole near her nose. Her eyes were also blood red with a strange pattern. The pattern was shaped like three connecting bolts of lightning, that arched out to the very edge of the iris and had thick black spikes on it. In the center of this patter a storm cloud could be seen connecting the three bolts of lightning. The tips of the lightning bolts were three tomoe. Around each eyes was electric yellow eye liner. On her lips a thin layer of sky blue lipstick could be seen. She like the other two had a perfect frame, with her large C-cup breast and wide shapely ass. All of this was covered by a low cut yellow shirt and a knee-length dark gray skirt and yellow boots. On the edge of the skirt the kanji for Storm Goddess could be seen. The next woman had snow white hair, that looked to represent pure intentions. Her skin was fair and flawless. Her eyes were slate gray with three rings surrounding a single rounded pupil. Around said eyes forest green eye liner could be seen. Her lips had a thin layer of the same colored lipstick. She had a perfect frame, with large DD-cup breast and a wide shapely ass. She was dressed in a light gray kimono with what looked like clouds and snow decorating the bottom. On the left breast of this kimono the kanji for Kami could be seen. The 5th woman had long oil black hair, that seemed to shine with an evil luster. Her skin was dark red, and was blemish free. Her eyes were golden with three rings surrounding a slitted pupil. Unlike the first four she had nothing around her eyes or on her lips. Instead hanging in her pointed ears were earrings shaped like bat wings. She had a perfect frame also, with her large DDD-cup breast and wide shapely ass. Her figure was dressed in a pair of tight black pants and a black bra. On the right cup of the bra the kanji for Demon Goddess could be seen. The 6th woman had spiky silver hair that looked like a lion's mane. Her skin was light grey/blue and blemish free. Her eyes were this sickly green, but had three rings like the first two. Around each eye she had thick black eye liner that made her look silly. On her lips a thick layer of black lipstick could be seen. Sticking out of her forehead were large thick horns that would make a bull jealous. Her frame was also perfect, with her large D-cup breast and wide shapely ass. She was dressed in a torn and tattered black, white and red kimono. On the right sleeve of said kimono the kanji for True Death Goddess could be seen. The 7th woman was unlike the first 6 as she was actually glowing with pure power. Her skin was tan and both arms was covered in blue fur that looked really strange. Her hair wasn't blue though, no it was wild spiky and dark purple. Her eyes like her hair was dark purple but otherwise looked normal. She had nothing around her eyes or on her lips. Nothing was in her ears either. She had the frame of a warrior, that would gladly kick your ass for looking at her wrong. She was dressed in a black vest that had orange puffy shoulder pads. Going with this vest was a pair of white pants that was kept up by a blue sash. On her feet were black shoes. Swaying behind her was a thick purple monkey tail. On the middle of the vest was the kanji for Saiyan Goddess. The next woman was also glowing with pure power. She had long white hair that seemed to be billowing behind her. Her skin was fair and blemish free. Her eyes were this fierce blue that revealed just how powerful she was. She had nothing around her eyes or on her lips. Instead behind her were two large white dragon wings. She had a perfect frame, with large E-cup breast and a wide shapely ass. She was dressed in a red, orange and yellow kimono that did nothing to hide her figure. On the right breast of this kimono was the kanji for Dragon Goddess. The 9th and final woman wasn't glowing with power, but had an insane smirk on her face. This woman had shoulder-length blonde hair that was tied into two pigtails, with one end having a white tip and other having a black tip. Her skin was absolutely white, so much so that it was downright abnormal, but was still blemish free. She had gorgeous blue eyes, that showed that she was some what insane. Around each eye was a thick layer of black make-up. On her kissable lips red lipstick could be seen. She had a perfect frame with her large DD-cup breast and shapely ass. She was dressed in a mostly red skin tight body suit, that had black parts to it. In her right hand a very large and deadly looking mallet could be seen. On her left shoulder the kanji for Knowledge and War Goddess could be seen. These nine women are in order, Amaterasu the Goddess of the Sun, Tsukuyomi the Goddess of the Moon, Susanoo the Goddess of the Storms, Kami the goddess of life and heaven, Yami the goddess and queen of demons, Shi-No-Megami the true Goddess of death and Shinigami Queen, Gogeta the Saiyan Goddess and most powerful saiyan ever, Reshiram the Goddess of Dragons and Harley Quinn the Goddess of Knowledge and War.

All nine women were looking at the dead Naruko. Harley turning to Tsukuyomi asked "What are we doing here Mrs. L?"

Tsukuyomi rolling her eyes said "Stop calling me that."

Harley pouting asked "Why I thought you liked it when I called you that?"

Yami chuckling said "She does, she's just trying to look good in front of her sisters."

Tsukuyomi with a blush on her face was about to say something when Amaterasu said "We are here to collect our child."

Susanoo hearing this blinked, along with the others. Tsukuyomi turning to look at her sister asked "What do you mean?"

Kami walking over to Amaterasu along with Reshiram said "Melina-chan means that the girl right there is to become the child to 9 goddesses. 3 couples in exact."

Susanoo having Gogeta and Shi-No-Megami beside her blinked and asked "All three of us have two wives?"

Tsukuyomi now having Harley hanging off of her and Yami standing on the other side said "Yeah. I'm married to both Harley and Tia-hime and have been for about 2 centuries now."

Melina grabbing Kami and Reshiram's hands smiled and said "I have been married to Mai and Reshi for 3 almost 4 centuries now."

Susanoo shaking her head said "I've been married to Gogi for 90 years now and Megami for 1 almost 2 centuries."

Tsukuyomi smiling said "Aw little Katrina has been married the least amount of time."

Katrina rolling her eyes said "Shut up Larxene."

Larxene hearing this glared at Katrina and Melina sighed. She coughing to stop the argument before it could happen said "As you all know that we're all females so getting pregnant by the one's we are married to is nearly impossible with the way to get pregnant being dangerous and risky for anyone, let alone a god. So I knowing and feeling how much Reshi and Mai wanted a child started searching through everything to find a suitable child for us. After realizing that we were most likely not the only couple longing for a child I started to search harder and started to eliminate some of the one's I picked before considering the other couples and remember what my two sisters like in people." She looking at the dead body of Naruko said "A few months ago I finally found the perfect candidate in Naruko Namikaze, the child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Both parents are very much alive and living in the rebuilt Uzu. Kushina isn't doing so of her own free will as Minato placed a seal on her the night Naruko was born, and once that wore off kept her there by holding their other child hostage. He did this because he wants Naruko to be Konoha's ultimate weapon and has even gotten his sensei Jiraiya to agree to this plan because of some stupid and false prophecy told by the old toad."

The other 8 women hearing this had heavy scowls on their faces. Melina said "Thankfully the current hokage of the village hidden in the leaves does not agree with this plan and has done everything he can to give the girl a decent life. Along with Inuzuka Tsume, Aburame Shibi, Nara Shikaku, Akamichi Chouza, Yamanaka Inochi and Ichiraku Teuchi. All seven people have tried multiple times to adopt Naruko into their clans only to be shot down by the idiotic civilian council or the elders who agree with Minato's plan. Do not think that Kushina hasn't found a way around Minato's foolishness though."

Melina grabbing the sword and removing it from Naruko's chest said "Kushina was the one who sent this sword to Naruko, by a wolf summon. Naruko doesn't know this though."

She handing the sword to Harley said "Now you're probably thinking why are we only just acting now."

She smiling softly said "Simple really. Right now her body is clinging desperately to life and will greedily accept anything that might or in this case will help it regain it's life."

Larxene getting what her elder sister was saying smiled softly and said "So instead of doing a little adoption ritual that we hope she accepts, we do an actual blood ritual literally making her our daughter."

Melina smiling as her younger sister caught on said "Exactly."

Harley clapping her hands asked "Then what are we waiting for?"

Tia smirking said "For Melina to summon the alter."

Harley deflated hearing this while everyone else chuckled. Melina snapping her fingers did summon the alter and replaced the operating table with it. Melina said "I assume we all know what to do now."

Katrina nodding walked over to the alter along with Gogi and Megami. All three female cutting open their hand let some of their blood flow into the alter. Larxene walking forward along with Harley and Tia did the same. Lastly Melina with Mai and Reshi cut their hands open and let their blood flow with the other blood into the alter which started to glow from the pure amount of godly blood being presented to it. All 9 women closing their eyes said " _ **We 9 activate this alter of renewal, regeneration, and rebirth. We 9 activate the blood ritual to make this young girl our one true daughter. We offer our blood and half of our energy reserves to Naruko Namikaze. She will now have the blood of the Sun, the Moon and the Storms flowing through her veins. She will have the blood of Heaven, Hell and Death circling her very core. She will have the might of the Saiyans, Cunning of the Dragons and Intellect of The Goddess of Knowledge and War. This will purge the DNA of Minato Namikaze but will not remove any bloodlines he may carry. It will also purge the Kyuubi but purify it's chakra to remain in Naruko. Finally it will remove any and all seals placed on her. Let this alter recreate her body using any and all of the things inside of this pyramid. Transform her into our child and render her enemies speechless.**_ "

The alter then glowed and the blood crawled on Naruko's body and started to pulse with energy. Melina spotting this said "It has begun."

Larxene hearing this said "Good I'll be back."

Everyone hearing this blinked and asked "Where are you going?"

She eye smiling said "I just gained a 12 year old daughter. That means I have 12 birthday presents to get and I plan on having them when she wakes up."

They all blinked hearing this and Harley springing up said "Mrs. L is right. I don't want my little princess to wake up to no presents."

She then teleported away and she was followed by everyone except Melina and Mai, who had planned ahead and had the presents they were going to give their new daughter with them already. Mai chuckling said "That leaves us all to ourselves."

Melina smiling said "Which means it's time for some TLC!"

Mai giggling said "Correct. Now come over here and let me love you PYT!"

Melina wiggling her eyebrows said "I need some loving." The two goddesses then started to make-out like a young high school couple.

* * *

 **Review or be forced to make out with Predator, French kissing and all!**


	2. Chapter 2:9 contracts 8 generals

**Greetings my little Hyena. I am happy to bring you the 2nd chapter of The Reality! In this chapter we learn of Naruko's first 9 presents. These are 9 summoning contracts including the Heartless summoning contract. She will have a total of 13 generals with the first 8 already being created. The generals will be based on Pokegirls but will be more powerful.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2; Shake the World and 9 summoning contracts!**

What seemed like hours later, but was really only a few seconds as time had been slowed down to almost a stop outside of the pyramid. Mai and Melina were still making out when the others returned. Larxene and Katrina spotting their older sister making out made retching sounds like they were struggling to keep their lunch down. Melina stopping her make-out session glared at her younger sisters and said "You two still act so immature."

Larxene stopping her sounds eye smiled and said "Only when it comes to you dear sister."

Mai getting out of Melina's lap looked at her two sisters and asked "Why aren't you two acting like that?"

Tia chuckling said "Because I've seen some of the demons do worse in front of their family, and you aren't disgusting as you used to be."

Megami giving Mai and impassive look said "You're my sister and nothing you do will ever disgust me, as I am death."

Both Tia and Mai rolled their eyes hearing Megami's predictable response. Gogi ignoring all of this was looking at Naruko with curious eyes. Walking over she was wondering why she didn't see a saiyan tail on Naruko yet. Katrina spotting the curious look in her wife's eye walked over and asked "What's wrong?"

Gogi turning to her wife asked "Where's the tail?"

Katrina understanding the question instantly turned to Melina and was about to ask when Melina said "She's not going to be like the saiyans before as she will not be ape based. I can ensure you that she will have a tail though. It just hasn't grown in yet, in fact none of the physical changes have occurred yet."

Harley blinking asked "Why not?"

Mai said "Because we're about 280 feet from the surface of the water inside of a pyramid that is barely standing up to the combined power all nine of us are putting out. If she were to start gaining the physical components becoming our daughter right now along with the power components she'd rip this pyramid apart and drown again most likely."

Megami looking at the wall and spotting the only intact skeleton of the monster shark Megalodon gone said "I don't think she would drown as the skeleton of the Megalodon is gone, so she'd likely die from the pressure instead."

Reshi said "The point is that we don't want her to die again so her physical changes aren't going to activate until she's out of the pyramid."

Gogi nodding asked "How long will it take for her to wake up?"

Larxene giggling said "She's already awake. Her new power is just trying to settle now."

Tia looking at all of the objects gone whistled as The Nuke was gone, along with the Atomic bomb. She spotting the skeleton of the T-rex also gone said "Damn she's gonna be a monster."

Melina was about to say something when her eyes widened to circles. She walking over to Naruko reached into her kimono and pulled out a pitch black scroll that had the image of heart shape in red with two lines going across the heart. These two lines created an X on the heart and what looked like barbs could be seen on each line. The bottom of this shape had three points. All eyes widened spotting this and Larxene asked "Is that what I think it is?"

Melina nodding unrolled the scroll to reveal a blank scroll. She taking a little of Naruko's blood signed Naruko's name on the scroll. The symbol then appeared on directly in the middle of Naruko's left hand. Melina standing up and sliding the scroll back into her kimono said "My first present to our daughter the legendary and deadly **Heartless** summoning contract!"

Katrina shaking her head walked forward and pulled out her own scroll. This scroll was bright orange with black stripes. She opening it did the same as Melina had did. On the left wrist the image of a tiger's footprint appeared. Katrina eye smiling said "My first present to our little princess, the Tiger summoning contract."

Larxene smiling walked over to Naruko and pulled out a dark brown scroll. She opening it signed Naruko's name to it and smiled when the image of a bull snorting appeared on the left shoulder. She then said "My first present to our little warrior, the Bull Summoning Contract."

Mai stepping forward next revealed a scroll that had feathers on it. She unrolling it revealed that it had been signed only once before and that was by her. She signing Naruko's name smiled when the image of several black feathers falling appeared on the left arm. She shaking her hair said "My present to our daughter is the Vulture/Condor summoning contract."

Tia stepping forward revealed a dark gray scroll that actually had bat wings on it. She opening it to reveal that she was the only one who had signed it signed Naruko's name and said "My present to our little princess, the Bat summoning contract."

Megami walking forward reaching into her kimono and pulled out a bone white scroll that had a smirking skull on it. She unrolling it revealed that she had signed it, like her sisters did the other two. Smiling softly she signed Naruko's name and said "My present to our little warrior, the Skeleton/Living Dead summoning contract!"

Reshi walking forward holding a rather reptilian looking contract opened it to reveal a blank scroll. She signing Naruko's name said "My present to our daughter, the Crocodile/Alligator/Caiman summoning contract."

Gogi scratching the back of her head pulled out a rather elegant looking scroll that had the image of a footprint shaped like a hoof. She opening it to reveal that it was unsigned signed Naruko's name and said "I was going to get the Ape summoning contract for her, but I realized that it already belonged to the Sarutobi clan, so instead I got her this one. My present to our future princess of all saiyans, the Elk summoning contract."

Harley with a very happy smile on her face skipped over to Naruko and pulled out a pristine scroll covered in spots. She unrolling it revealed that only she had signed it. She signing Naruko's name laughed when a few spots appeared on Naruko's face. She then starting to beam with insane glee said "My present to our little future warlord, my personal summoning contract. The Hyena summoning contract."

Larxene hearing this sweat dropped knowing that Harley's summons were the most voracious and down right evil spirited beast she had ever seen and were literally the inspiration for the old saying let slip the dogs of war. Tia also knowing Harley's summons shook her head as Harley had just given their daughter the ultimate trump card as the Hyena summons were the absolute toughest summons anyone could have not to mention that at some point she was considering naming them hell hounds. Tia had scrapped that plan an instead named them the true hell hounds. Regular hell hounds had nothing on the Hyena summons and they knew it. Melina ignoring this stood up and said "Her powers are settled and she's about to wake up. She will not have complete control over these powers and will be uncontrollable state until she does. Thus my plan is to release her from the pyramid and let her use her power on Momochi Zabuza, Gato and his little army."

Harley smirking with an insane glee said "Yeah let's do it."

Larxene rolling her eyes said "Normally I'd be against the senseless amount of murder and bodies is about to be created, but it's to help our new daughter so."

Harley now beaming with happiness clapped her hands and said "Yay it's Happy Murder Fun Time!"

Larxene and Tia both face palmed hearing Harley say this, while everyone else sweat dropped. Melina shaking her head grabbed the hands of Mai and Reshi. She looking at her two sisters and their wives said "We will all meet again when our new child has her first dream."

Katrina nodding grabbed the hands of Gogi and Megami before saying "I can't wait to meet our baby girl."

Larxene with Harley and Tia holding onto one of her arms giggled and said "She's about to steal the show and stop some hearts."

All nine goddesses then vanished, just as a huge dome of pure unrestrained power burst from Naruko's motionless body. This dome of energy was a enigmatic, regal and awe inspiring purple and was destroying the pyramid from the sheer power behind it. This dome then tripled in size completely shattering the pyramid into pieces and causing the oceans of the elemental nations to churn. Inside of this dome, Naruko's eyes suddenly lost their pupils and turned into empty white sockets. Her body which had been laying flat slowly floated upright, causing the current of power inside of the dome to shift. Her shirt was then torn into shreds along with her jacket leaving her upper half naked. This didn't matter as suddenly the tattoo of the heartless symbol glowed. In a poof of black smoke six NovaShadow appeared.

They when coming into contact with Naruko's massive power, suddenly went up in power by 10. They also each went through a unique transformation. The first one now stood at 10 feet at the maximum, though it appeared shorter than it really was because it was hunched over. This posture is deceptive, as the muscle structure is altered slightly to increase the strength significantly. It looked to be based of the Condors. It's feathers were black and covered her wings, tail and back. With wings for arms it's thumb and four fingers of it's hand were present, but the structure and function of the last digit (pinky finger) is to support the wing. This new creature had a very large wing span reaching nearly 40 feet from wing tip to wing tip. The feet end in sharp talons and the legs are reverse jointed like most other birds. It's face was mostly covered in a purple mask, with only the new razor sharp beak and eyes being visible. From the neck down, the skin was a dark gray, and it had long spiky black hair. A grimace was set across it's face, giving it an even more intimidating appearance. It had had large F cup breast, but they looked proportionate to it's large frame. On the middle of it's chest the kanji for sky appeared.

The second one was 7 feet and 6.55 inches tall in height, and the length of it's tail matched this number. It gained a pair of large leathery wings, each wing was roughly 25% larger than the it was tall, for a wingspan of 22.637 feet It had a scaly epidermis that is commonly some shade of gray and black. The lower arms and legs from the knees down are large with scales covering the lower portions of it's limbs. Though each hand still retained four fingers and a thumb, now with claws The feet, however, have only three front toes and a single toe behind the heel of the foot. It had two sets of glands upon their back and tail which glow and appear as flames from this part. In the middle of it's stomach the kanji for Hell appeared.

The third one now stood 7ft tall. It had E cup breast. It blue fur and a bushy tail, from a distance it would look like a fox, however closer examination would reveal it was a wolf. It looked very strong with a distinctly lupine skull, much heavier and broader than a vulpine and is capable of a powerful bite. It was digitigrade and had heavy claws on it's hands and feet. It's tail was heavily furred and quite powerful, capable of knocking a human off his feet with a casual swipe. A blood red vest appeared on it's upper body and the kanji for war appeared on it's left arm.

The 4th one now had two forms it could shift between: a humanoid form for land-based travels it may undertake, and an aquatic form. It's humanoid form is lean and muscular and eight feet tall. It's skin is colored white from the underside of it's chin to the insides of it's thighs, it had fins on it's forearms and back, and a finned tail to provide it with balance. It's aquatic form is much larger being a stunning 25 feet long. It looked like the typical mermaid appearance of humanoid torso and fish-like tail, it's back and arms were covered in heavy metallic plating. It's jaws in the latter form are capable of 3000 pounds of pressure per square inch, making it's bite devastating. It's body, except where counter-shaded or armor-plated, is metallic dark blue. While in it's aquatic form it's tail resembles that of the Tiger shark, with a long upper lobe, useful for great bursts of speed and great incredible agility in the water. In both forms it's teeth are extremely sharp and rarely fall out without a replacement being grown within a few days. In it's humanoid form, this takes the form of it's teeth simply being sharper than usual with slightly enlarged canines. In it's aquatic form this takes the form of it's teeth all being slightly pointed with it's canines being shaped like sharks teeth. On the middle of it's forehead the kanji for Sea appeared.

The 5th one is now at a height of 8 feet with it gaining large CC-cup breast. It gained fur that had a striped pattern on it's body, while it's back has a symbol that looks much like a socket outlet. It had bright red eyes and it's build seemed to resemble the yeti. It's new tail split into two at the base and both tails became pure black with small red parts on the end of its pair of tails resemble red LEDs. White lightning could be seen sparking around it, as gloves appeared on it's hands with the kanji for Storms on the back of said gloves.

The 6th and final one had two forms. The first one had a vulpine feeling and stood at 5'7'' and appeared to be a slim woman with fair skin with the addition of triangular fox ears and 9 vulpine tails. The it's other form is that of an anthromorphic fox, with digigrade feet, and what can only be called the reverse of most fox colors. It's coat is mostly white, with red tips on the ends of the tails and it's anterior starting under it's chin. In the 2nd form, it could mistaken for the Kyuubi only with different colors. This one gained the kanji for Demon on it's palm.

All six remodeled former heartless let out very distinct sounds. The dome then exploded into a huge pillar that shot out from the water and into the sky. This pillar was visible all across the elemental nations and all eyes turned towards it. This pillar was making the ocean around Wave churn and shift into huge towering whirlpools. Kakashi having stopped his battle with Zabuza, ignoring the quickly vanishing mist was staring at the pillar with apprehension as he got the gut feeling that the source of the pillar was the village's weapon. Zabuza himself was staring at the pillar and wondering what this horrible feeling hanging over him was. Sakura still in a blind rage was trying to hit Haku, who was easily deflecting everything the pink haired girl sent her way. Haku like her master was staring at the pillar and wondering what this unknown feeling tingling her body was. Tazuna staring at the pillar was wondering why he felt that whatever was in the pillar was going to rock the world and change things for the better.

Suddenly Naruko and her 6 generals of death rose into the air and the sky darkened all across the elemental nations. Naruko's eyes were still blank, but her body was coated in an unimaginable amount of power that was literally making the air around her tremble. Her 6 generals were all trapped inside of her aura of power, getting more powerful by the second. Inside of Naruko's mind nothing could be seen but white, from the top to the bottom. It was like an empty state, a blank check, and brand new canvas and if someone could see this they would be terrified. Right now she was empty, no emotions holding her down, no morality stopping her from destroying everything within reach. Nothing was there. Naruko's blank eyes then scanned the bridge and all of Wave that she could see. Suddenly everything came crashing back. All of her memories, her death, the brief visit to heaven, her talk with the 1st and 2nd hokage. Meeting the mythical and legendary Sage of Six Paths. Why she was even in the country of wave. Her body then gave her the memories of what had happened why she was dead, and what had been said. She slowly closing her eyes clenched her fist and the pillar vanished to be replaced by a shroud of energy that had changed to dark purple, almost black. She with her eyes closed spoke in a voice that not only snapped Sakura out of her rage, but brought Sasuke out of his false death state. She said " **Momochi Zabuza, Gato, Yagura, the scum that works for Gato and Yagura prepare yourself.** "

She then slowly opened her eyes to reveal something that made Kakashi shit a brick mansion. Naruko's left eye was dark purple with three black rings surrounding a slitted pupil. Sitting on each of these rings were three black comma shapes, making a total of 9 tomoe in all. These tomoe quickly shifted into the form of a six sided star with what looked like three circles that come together to create a large black circle. Going along with this circle was three spikes, with one spike being between each circle. The right eye was just glowing with power. Her left eye then started to spin as it focused on Zabuza who knew why he had that feeling before. Pure unholy rage then appeared in that eye and Naruko screamed out " **ZABUZA!** "

Her power then once again came barreling to the surface and this time the ocean below her literally retreated from underneath her massive power. She was unleashing so much power that the entire planet was shaking. All eyes in wave were now on her and Tazuna was barely hanging onto the side of his bridge. Naruko remained screaming until once again a pillar erupted around her and her generals. Kakashi was very worried for his sensei's plans right now. Sakura had wide eyes wondering what was going on with Naruko. Sasuke barely being able to move was staring at the pillar with obvious jealousy. Zabuza turning to Haku said "Haku I'm about to die. I want you to promise me to follow that kid in whatever and wherever she goes. She's gonna be legendary."

Haku nodding said "Hai Zabuza-sama."

Tazuna was about to say something when suddenly the pillar vanished. Floating above the bridge was a changed drastically changed Naruko. Naruko instead of being a short 4.9 feet tall, now stood at a monstrous 8 feet tall. Her hair instead of being red, was now purple. She was no longer malnourished, in fact she looked beyond healthy. The large F-cup breast she now had made this fact all the more clear. Lashing out behind her was a rather menacing looking hyena tail that was the same color as her hair. Her eyes now both had the strange pattern and were glowing with power. Her body was cloaked in a huge aura of black energy. Her 6 generals of death were cloaked in the same aura and looked even more imposing if that was possible. Naruko glaring at Zabuza said " **Today you die ZABUZA!** "

Sky and Hell both roared hearing this. Naruko pointing her hand at Zabuza clicked her teeth. Hell roared and to the shock and horror of Zabuza came barreling towards him intent on killing him. Naruko turning her head to the left let her eyes spin and found her other target. Heading towards the bridge on 4 separate boats was Gato and an army of thugs. Pointing she hissed. Sky squawking shot high into the sky becoming nothing but a dot. Sea roaring dived into the water and vanished from sight. Naruko turning to look in the direction of water country let her eyes spin even more. She finding her last target opened her mouth and let out a single grunt. This made Demon step forward and to the shock and horror of Kakashi shift into a white and red version of the Kyuubi. War jumping onto the back of Demon unleashed a supersonic howl and both blasted towards Kirigakure. This left storm and Naruko floating above the bridge. Naruko then slowly setting her eyes back on the bridge looked at Hell who was loosing the short range battle. She then clicked her teeth and Storm roared and barreled towards Zabuza to help Hell take care of the man.

She herself knew that the power raging through her was even now still trying to settle. She lifting up her left hand started at it and could see the massive power it had. Hell just one finger had more power than old man Hiruzen had in his entire body. Her eyes then locked on Zabuza actually managing to keep up with Storm and Hell. Growling she moved the hand in front of her. She then roared and summoned a huge cyclone. She lifting her other hand roared even louder and duplicated this cyclone making four huge cyclones in total. She then clicking her teeth watched as Storm jumped back from Zabuza and moved in between the four cyclones. Storm clenching it's fist made electricity spark off of it's body, transforming the almost transparent cyclones into even larger spiraling tunnels of bright yellow. Storm then opened it's mouth and to the shock of Zabuza and those watching said " **Storm Release; Cyclone Valley!** "

When it said this the four cyclones came barreling towards Zabuza who shit his pants at how much power he could feel coming from the four twisters. He then remembered that hell was still battling him and would be destroyed by the attack along with him. His eyes turned to circles when Hell soared into the air, took a deep breath in and unleashed a giant stream of fire. When this fire came into contact with the cyclones a huge spiraling inferno was created. Storm appearing beside Hell smirked and said " **Combination Jutsu; Valley of Eternal Damnation jutsu!** "

Zabuza was in too much shock to even try to move, so he was caught up in the attack. The cyclones once on him merged into one huge pillar of flames and death. Zabuza's screams then started to fill the air as he was literally flamed broiled, ripped to shreds and his nerves were wrenched wide open. When the attack finished, Kakashi nearly lost his lunch, Sakura turned pale white, Haku was standing there with wide eyes, Sasuke was seething with jealousy and Tazuna was petrified. All that remained of Zabuza was his charred corpse. Naruko spotting this smirked as Zabuza had indeed perished. She turning her head scowled as Sky and Sea were taking too long in killing Gato and his army. She feeling a surge of energy about to hit her body lifted up her right hand and focused her attention on the palm. When the surge of energy did hit, it focused on the palm of her hand and a huge solid white ball appeared in her hand. She closing her hand a little made the ball shrink down and change to black. She clicking her teeth watched as Sea grabbing one more thug, dove to the bottom of the ocean while, Sky with a thug in her talons shot into the sky and vanished. Naruko once both were clear tossed the ball towards Gato and his army. The ball connecting with the boats vanished and nothing happened for about two seconds. Suddenly a huge explosion of darkness happened swallowing everything within reach. This included a good portion of the ocean and some of the sky. When the darkness cleared and the shockwave wore off the ocean could be seen slowing regaining the water it had just lost.

Naruko ignoring this turned her head towards water country and smirked as War and Demon were destroying the forces of Yagura along with a good portion of Kiri. Suddenly an idea hit her, Yagura most likely had a bijuu or something in him. She could absorb this tailed beast and not only increase her power, but create more generals. Smirking she vanished from the view of the one's on the bridge. That is until Storm landed on the bridge and created a ball of lightning. This ball quickly became clear and showed Kiri. Naruko then appeared floating over Kiri as War and Demon wrecked it. She slowly opening her mouth revealed that it was glowing. She then fired what looked like dark green water from her mouth. When this water touched a solid item it literally ate it's way through the substance.

Naruko ignored this in favor of having Sky search out her target. She suddenly turning her head to the right smirked spotting her target standing on a tall building holding a staff in his hands staring at her with blank angry eyes. She slowly turning to face him just stared at him with her intense eyes, as Sky, War, Demon, Hell and Sea continued to ravage the village burning, crushing, shredding and abducting loyalist. Yagura glaring at her said "I'm going to kill you bloodline scum."

Naruko ignored what the man said in favor of using her eyes to discover which bijuu the man had. She smiled finding the 3 tails inside of the man. Chuckling she said " **I'm going to fucking murder you.** "

She then vanished and the next thing the ball of lightning saw was Yagura flying through the air his body covered in bruises and blood pouring from the spot where his right arm used to be. Everyone had wide eyes at this. Naruko floating in front of a severally beaten Yagura as Hell rained down fire and brimstone on the village said " **Feed me your power Sanbi!** "

Yagura struggling to his feet growled and to the horror of Kakashi the man actually transformed into the full form of the 3 tails. Naruko floating in front of Sanbi laughed and snapped her fingers. A huge hand then appearing above Sanbi slammed the 3 tails head to the ground creating a rather large shockwave. This hand belonged to Demon who was smirking at Sanbi with evil intentions. Naruko ignoring this floated towards the eye of Sanbi. She smirking darkly then slammed her hand into the beast's eye making in roar out in agony. She then to the shock of Kakashi started to absorb the bijuu, literally making it start to shrink. When she finally stopped absorbing energy all that was left was the corpse of Yagura staring up at the world with dead eyes. Naruko clenching her fist made her aura of power come barreling back to life. She laughing floated into the air, along with her generals. She now high above the burning village hidden in the mist looked down on it and said " **Rebuild your village from the ashes new Mizukage**."

She looking directly at the village smirked and said " **Amaterasu!** "

Kakashi turned so white a ghost would be asking for tips when from her left eye a huge wave of black flames appeared and slammed down on the already burning Kiri. This literally created a pillar of flames that could be seen for miles away, including at the rebel base camp where Mei Terumi watched with shock in her eyes at what happened to Kirigakure. Naruko laughing vanished with the other generals and appeared back in wave. The other generals setting down, with Demon being in a more human form moved over to Storm who had crushed the ball of lightning. Naruko ignoring this roared and two more Novashadows appeared. Like before they gained huge power boost and like before both went through unique transformations.

The 7th one gained a few inches in height for a height of 6 feet even. The skin became a deep red, and their antennae max out at nearly a foot in length. It had it's antennae back, flat against it's head. It gained a bust that were easily E-cup. Black lipstick and eyeliner appeared and the kanji for Mind appeared on the right cheek.

The 8th gained a perfectly toned and sculpted body. It also grew to the new height of 9 feet and gained an extra pair of arms that left an awe inspiring creature in it's wake. It had breasts which were four in total were rather heavy E-cups. A headband then appeared on it's forehead with the kanji for Earth in the middle of said headband. These two new generals set down on the ground and joined their sisters.

Naruko's eyes then started to spin rapidly and to the shock of everyone on the bridge all 8 generals vanished in a swirl of darkness. Naruko still floating roared once more and this time her body became cloaked in a dark blue aura of energy. This aura remained for a good ten minutes before it vanished and a changed Naruko was visible. Naruko was no longer 8 feet tall instead maxing out at 5 feet 9 inches tall. She no longer had human ears, as in her hair a thick pair of hyena ears could be seen. Her eyes were still like they were before and her skin was still tan. Her breast had now become a solid triple D. From her back two large wings could be seen, covered in spots and fur. Her hands were topped off at each finger with very sharp claws. Swaying behind her body was a hyena tail to match the hyena ears in her hair. Her hair of course was now the same shade of black as Tia's. Naruko then loosing her aura of power slowly floated down to the bridge.

Tazuna spotting this rushed over to catch her. He doing so quickly took off his shirt and covered Naruko's torso with it. Just then Inari and the villagers arrived. Everyone blinked and then Inari informed them of what Naruko had did before coming to the bridge. This made Tazuna start to cry tears of joy as the girl in his arms had not only saved his country, but had saved his family. He smiling down at her said "Naruko Uzumaki shall forever live in glory in this country."

Naruko didn't even hear this as she was now in a deep slumber getting ready to meet her new parents for the official first time.

* * *

 **Review or be feed to the Hyena I keep in my basement.!**

 **All my loyal subjects, remember that I am your queen and Hyena are the Harbingers of my Destruction.**


	3. Chapter 3: Dogs, Dreams and Dastardly

**Greetings my little hyena I have brought you a new chapter. Do enjoy the reality that I bring you. This chapter is kinda of filler chapter, with some love between the new parents and our princess of all saiyans. In case you didn't know the form last chapter was Legendary Super Saiyan, a modified LSSj but still LSSj. Anyway introduce Naruko's dreamscape.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3; Meeting the Parents and Choices!**

Inside of Naruko's dreamscape a peaceful environment could be seen. In fact her dreamscape looked like a castle with a very large garden with a fountain in the middle of the courtyard. This fountain was how you could identify this was Naruko's dreamscape. It wasn't spewing out water like normal fountains, or even chocolate like food fountains, this fountain was spewing out ramen broth and was shaped like Ayame Ichiraku holding a large pot of ramen. Also walking around the courtyard were several dogs, each one being a different color. The largest one was black and had a headband on. All nine goddesses would appear in this dreamscape and Melina smiled softly spotting the fountain. Harley bending over and picking up one of the dogs asked "Why is our little princesses dreamscape filled with puppies?"

Megami smiling at the pink dog following the brooding blue dog around said "They represent the people in her life and the fact that she has always wanted a pet."

Gogi looking at the old dog smoking out of a pipe asked "Why don't we have any representation here?"

Larxene pointing at the nine dogs standing together said "We do."

Katrina looking at said dogs cooed spotting the dog that represented her. Her dog had storm gray fur like her hair, but instead of having her eyes it had a pair of shades on. The shades were shaped like clouds. Her dog was wearing a shirt that had the words "Ain't No Sunshine!" on it. Mai looking at her dog smiled as her dog seemed to be pestering Melina's dog. Harley spotting the dog that represented her chuckled as her dog was sporting lots of spots and if she wasn't mistaken had a mallet on it's back. Gogi looking at her dog laughed as her dog was glaring at the other dogs daring any of them to mess with it. Reshi looking at her dog could see that it had dragon like qualities and seemed to be keeping an eye on the other dogs. Tia spotting her dog smirked as her dog had a very sharp pair of horns and was smirking darkly at the other dogs. Megami looking at her dog could see that it was wearing a skull mask and looking blankly at the other dogs. Melina looking at her dog could tell that her dog was getting annoyed with it's sisters and was trying really hard to resist Melina dog.

Harley looking around asked "Where's the dog that represents her?"

Melina and the others all turned to the black dog that was drinking the ramen broth from the fountain. Harley spotting this dog asked "Why is her dog black? Her hair is blond and she's too adorable to be black?"

Megami said "It's because the villagers have treated her like the black sheep of the village all of her life. She has self esteem problems, and could be considered suicidal."

Reshi as if predicting what Harley was about to ask said "Megami-san said could be, she didn't say is. The plan is to help her with her issues and force her to make some hard choices."

Harley blinking asked "Like what?"

Tia closing her eyes said "Like if she wishes to remain friends with Sakura Haruno after witnessing and feeling what happens when the girl focuses too much on Sasuke Uchiha."

Mai stopping Harley before she could speak said "Like if she wished to have her legendary Super Saiyan form sealed up until she gains control over the regular Super Saiyan Form."

Gogi said "Like if she is going to continue allowing the fools in her life treat her like trash, or if she will show them the power of the new princess of all saiyans."

Larxene said "Like if she wants us to help her with her eyes and to learn some jutsu only we can teach her to use correctly."

Megami said "Like if she wants to embrace the powers over death, life and hell she gained from becoming our daughter and if she wishes to wield a sword crafted from our combined energy."

Reshi said "Like if she wishes to embrace her inner dragon, if she wishes to gain the money and power to help, if she wishes to become a legendary."

Katrina said "Like if she wishes to leave behind the notion of being normal and ascend into what we have planned for her, like if she wishes to become the beacon of hope for her allies and the harbinger of doom for her foes, like if she wishes to be named queen of demons and become the only divine tailed beast to ever exist, like if she wishes to bring the storm with her war cry, like if she wishes to vanish in the brilliant light of the moon, like if she wishes to burn all in her way to ashes with the very flames of the sun. Like if she wishes to be able to protect those she cares about. Like if she wishes to have complete access to every single bloodline ever thought of and be able to create new ones."

Melina smiling softly said "Like if she wishes to trust Hatake Kakashi and if she truly forgives the Yodaime for his horrendous transgressions."

Harley blinking asked "No matter what she picks we'd still love and support her right?"

The other eight goddesses chuckled and said "Of course Harley, we made her our daughter after all."

Harley hearing this was beaming and was about to say something when the puppy that represented Naruko smiled and said "Good because a lot of those choices are really hard."

All eyes turned to the puppy who to their shock transformed into the very person they had been waiting for. Naruko looked exactly like she did on the outside, the only difference was that her eyes didn't hold any rage, but instead held nothing put peace and love. Naruko bending over and picking up the dog that represented her little brother, Konohamaru sat down on the edge of the fountain, smiled and said "It's nice to actually meet my new parents."

Gogi smiled at her shocked Naruko and the dog when Naruko was no longer sitting at the edge of the fountain but in Gogi's lap. Melina laughing at the shock in Naruko's eyes said "It's nice to meet our daughter for the actual first time."

Naruko turning to look at Gogi asked "How in the hell did you do that?"

Katrina giggling said "It's called instant transmission and it's something you will learn after you make your choices, no matter what."

Naruko hearing this got kinda giddy already realizing how useful instant transmission could be. Larxene snapping her fingers made 8 other chairs appear, as Gogi was already sitting in one. Once everyone was seated Mai asked "So what do you choose?"

Naruko sighing said "I think that Sakura deserves a second chance because thinking that you had just lost the person you love can make you go crazy. Honestly I'm just glad she snapped out of the blind rage she was in. Haku could've killed her if Sakura had remained in that state any longer."

Melina hearing this smiled and said "Very wise baby."

Naruko blushing slightly said "I would like to have my legendary Super Saiyan form sealed off, at least until I can unlock any other forms of regular Super Saiyan, because while I was in that state I felt such a rush and could feel my sanity slipping away. In fact the only thing on my mind was destruction and making someone pay. Thankfully I was able to focus it this time on Zabuza, Gato, Yagura and their armies."

Reshi smiling nodded and said "Again another logical decision."

Naruko blushing more said "It's time I started acting like I matter and since I'm apparently a princess now I can't allow anyone to treat me like common trash anymore. I will start acting like how a princess should and anyone who has a problem with that will face the full might of the Princess of all Saiyans."

Gogi with a proud smirk on her face said "That's a damn good answer baby and just for doing so I think we'll take a trip to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber that is located in Kami's Lookout that I had Megami and Katrina bring to this dimension just for you."

She then chuckling said "You'll be a Super Saiyan God in no time."

Naruko wondering what a Super Saiyan god was said "I would very much like help learning how to use my eyes as I have no idea what the are and using them without knowing how to control them is like using a sword without knowing how to wield it. I would also absolutely love to learn any jutsu any of you may wish to teach me, because I need help and it would mean spending more time with people who love me unconditionally."

Larxene cooing said "That's so responsible, our little warrior princess wants to spend time with us."

Naruko blushing some more said "I don't if I can really control the powers of life, death and hell responsibly, but I'd be willing to try. As for the sword thing, if it's a present from all of you I'd gladly accept it and cherish it with my life."

Megami smiling softly said "Excellent answer and very mature."

Naruko smiling softly said "I don't know if I have an inner dragon but I'm willing to find out. I never really wanted money and power corrupts absolutely. I don't what you definition of legendary is but I'd more than willing to try and become a legendary."

Reshi smiling proudly said "Very good answer and for doing so I will inform you that you do indeed have an inner dragon and it's a very powerful one."

Naruko hearing this smiled. She then said "I don't know if I'm ready to ascend into what you have planned for me, but if you think I'm ready then I'll give it my best. I do wish to be the beacon of hope for my allies and to be the sign they may need that everything is going to be alright and that if I need to I'd carry the weigh of their burdens on my shoulders. I need to be signal of the end for my enemies and anyone who dares threaten someone precious to me. I need to be able to halt plots against my precious people with just the mere mention of my name. I will gladly accept the title Queen of Demons and would seek to recreate the demon name. I would be honored to be the only divine tailed beast to ever exist and would carry that honor with me until the day I die. I need to bring the might of a storm with my war cry, so that I can become the icon the people who believe in me for what I am believe me to be. I must use the gorgeous light of the moon to hide my tracks and become the ghost in the machine for all of my enemies plans. I need to be able to harness the very flames of the sun and burn down any defenses my enemies may come up with, to burn down any walls built up around me, I need those flames to provide warmth and comfort when there is none to be found. I need everything within my reach so that I can not only protect those I care about, but those they care about, and the innocent. I need access to every single bloodline so that I can never be defeated and remain the number one unpredictable kunoichi in the world and have the strength to battle with even the toughest foes. I need to be able to create a new bloodline in the heat of battle so that I can always cover my friends backs and be able to protect those who are close to my heart."

Katrina beaming said "I'm so proud of that answer."

Naruko then gaining a very cold look on her face said "I refuse to ever trust Hatake Kakashi again and will stop listening to man, because I refuse to be seen as anyone's weapon. Minato Namikaze is now and forever my enemy and that bastard had better be prepared to die if I ever meet him, because I swear on my honor and pride as a kunoichi that I will kill him with my very hands and not think twice about it."

Melina nodding "Correct answer our beautiful daughter."

Naruko was now blushing darkly. Harley beaming asked "What happens now?"

Melina eye smiling said "Well we spend time with Naruko-chan in her dreamscape until she wakes up. Then she will be teleported to Kami's Lookout, where the 9 of us will train and spend more time with her. A clone will be created to take your place until we're done training you."

Naruko blinking asked "How will this clone act?"

Gogi chuckling said "Like a princess and will not tolerate any shit from any of those bootlickers in the village hidden in the leaves."

Naruko blinking once more asked "What will I be learning?"

Larxene smirking said "Things that will make you a very powerful and very dangerous enemy to any who should be foolish enough to cross you."

Naruko blinking again asked "Will the clone be mean to Sakura or will it only give her the cold shoulder for a little while?"

Mai said "Your clone will give Haruno Sakura the cold shoulder until you return, or your team returns to Konoha either one."

Naruko hearing this asked "How long will we be staying in this Hyperbolic Time Chamber?"

Gogi chuckling said "Since I've made some adjustments to it, we'll be staying in there until you have at least unlocked Super Saiyan 4."

Naruko nodding deciding to go for the shot asked "Can I have a puppy?"

Reshi actually giggling shocking the other eight said "Of course you can, in fact you can have a dire wolf puppy."

Naruko hearing this beamed as she had always wanted a pet. Tia shaking her head said "You're about to wake up any second baby. Don't worry it'll only be for a little bit."

Naruko nodding watched as her dreamscape slowly faded away.

She waking up on the outside of her dreamscape blinked as it was early in the morning and she was awake. She getting up she quickly realized that she was still topless only wearing Tazuna's vest to cover her modesty. She looking around the room smiled as it seemed only she was in the room at the moment. Hell not even Haku was in the room. She closing her eyes listened to the sounds of the house. A soft smile appeared on her face as everyone seemed to be asleep. She opening her eyes walked over to the window and blinked when a exact copy of herself appeared where she had been standing. In less than a second Naruko found herself standing beside her new mothers in this rather boring looking place. What was cool about this place was the palm trees swaying from the gentle breeze she could feel. Gogi grabbing her hand said "Come on princess let's get started with your training."

Naruko was about to nod when Reshi said "Hold on."

All eyes turned to her, including Naruko. Reshi smiling spun around and to Naruko's shock a small dark gray dire wolf puppy was now in her hand. Reshi setting it down said "You asked for a puppy and I told you that you could have one."

Naruko hearing this and spotting the puppy did something she would deny to her last breath. She let out a fan-girl squeal and glomped the little puppy. She nuzzling it's face said "I always wanted my own little puppy. To hug him, and love him and to name him George."

Harley giggling along with her fellow goddesses said "Baby that's a girl."

Naruko still nuzzling the puppy that was nuzzling her back now said "Okay then I'll name her Ai as my love for her will never dwindle and will be eternal like my love for my new parents."

All nine goddesses hearing this smiled at how sweet Naruko was being. Gogi shaking her head said "Alright enough with the mushy stuff. Follow me to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

Everyone nodding followed Gogi to a door that actually looked somewhat like an hourglass. Gogi opening the door ushered everyone in. Once they were all inside she smiled and said "Welcome to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, where the mighty train and only the strongest survive. Normally anyone who stepped inside of here would only have a max of two days to train before they would have to wait a few weeks to enter again. I have made adjustments that allows whoever steps inside of this chamber to train for a maximum of 2 weeks in here, before they would have to leave. Now inside of here times moves at a different pace. What is one day out there is one year in here. So with a total of 14 days we now have 14 years to train you and Ai."

All eyes were wide hearing this, even Ai who was a wolf. Naruko shaking her head asked "What about my physical appearance and other things?"

Gogi laughing said "Your body will only age a little bit. It will gain all the experience you earn here along with all of the mental training you receive here. For example say Larxene teaches you the jutsu named after her, well you'd keep everything you learned during her training and be stronger for it."

Naruko hearing this had wide eyes and asked "Does that mean that I'll have 14 years of mental experience and my body will adjust to everything I learn in here?"

Gogi smiling said "Exactly."

Naruko gaining even wider eyes said "Holy mother of flying ramen bowls."

Melina giggling asked "Well then shall we begin?" Naruko and the others all nodded.

2 weeks later and team seven was still in Wave, not because of the bridge, but because Kakashi had gotten a message from Minato that the Namikaze family were returning to Konoha and that if he could keep the weapon out of the village for a little longer he would be rewarded. Kakashi's perverted mind came up with many ways his sensei would reward him for his loyalty. The clone that had been left was still giving Sakura the cold shoulder and was openly hostile to the bastard of a sensei it had to deal with. Shockingly Sasuke had a change of heart and was now more accepting of Sakura's advances. He was also calling the clone dobe less. The clone didn't trust this for one second and had the gut feeling that Kakashi had something to do with it. Haku having sworn allegiance to her, was trying to treat her like a princess. Naruko didn't really need this treatment because it was a damn clone, but it was appreciative of the hard work Haku was doing. Also Tazuna hadn't lied about her being the Hero of Wave. People pretty much worshipped the ground she walked and she had actually seen several little kids acting like her and playing her. The clone knew the original would be happy about this because it knew that the original was all about earning respect for the kunoichi and proving to the males that women were more then baby makers.

The clone had also taken little Inari under her wings and was teaching the boy about nature and it's signs. The boy was a fast learner and had thrived in fishing. The clone had smiled at this and had helped the boy with his fishing and now the two of them were so close, not even death would separate them. Right now the clone was sitting on the bridge actually ready to leave wave or at least for the original to come back. Suddenly the clone could feel a massive power level heading it's way. It turning to the left gained wide eyes spotting the original and a very large wolf. Naruko was now exactly 6 feet tall and her breast had increased to E-cups. Naruko's hair was no longer put into pigtails but actually was kept loose. This allowed it to blow in the breeze and gave Naruko an even more alluring look. Naruko's eyes were like they had originally been, with the exception being the pure power behind each one. She was dressed in a black sleeveless top, that was low cut that allowed her heavenly valley to be seen. Starting at her elbows black gauze could be seen, with the hands appearing to be smudged with blood. She had on a pair of black pants that hugged her in all the right places. Her hyena tail was wrapped tightly around her waist making it look more like a belt. On her feet red boots could be seen and the kanji for princess could be seen on each heel. The thing that made Naruko stand out the most was the aura of pure power surrounding her.

The wolf beside her was the size of a small truck, and dark gray in color. It's eyes were this amazing gold that would send shivers down people's spines. It like Naruko was glowing with this amazing aura of power. Naruko turning to look at the clone smiled and said "You can leave now oh clone of mine."

The clone smiling back said "You got it boss."

It then vanished in a poof of smoke. Naruko getting all of it's memories scowled as it seemed Sakura hadn't even apologized for killing her and her bastard of a sensei was trying to find the Kubikiribocho. Too bad for him Naruko had it sealed on her person and was never going to give it to him. Her plan was to use it as her main sword, with the one she had gained from her mothers being her hidden card. She had named said sword God Slayer, as it had the combined power of 9 goddesses and could most likely slay anything it came across. Naruko had finally learned a few taijutsu styles while training with her mothers. Her favorite one so far was the Assassins Fist and she was deadly with it. Ai her lovely pet had also trained with her, and Naruko knew that Ai could toppled most summons with ease. Hell Ai might even be able to take down some tailed beast if she tried. Naruko shaking her head was glad her wings had sunk back into her and hadn't returned. She really didn't need wings to fly anyway, so it was really for the best. Naruko sitting down where her clone had been and feeling Ai sit down beside her closed her eyes and said "When you see my friends, tell them Hi for me. Tell them what you think about the way he handled everything. You turn and all you left me with was this broken key. So tell me what you think."

Ai barking licked her face making Naruko giggle and say "Yodaime-teme is in for a very rude surprise when we get back to konoha."

* * *

 **Review or be forced to make babies with the aliens!**


	4. Chapter 4: Yondaime and SSj

**Chapter 4; Death of a Bastard and Gogi opens up a can of ass kicking!**

A day later and Naruko was sitting on the back of Ai as team seven finally traveled back to Konoha, as the Namikaze family was back in Konoha and it was time for the weapon to be reunited with it's master. Naruko was still giving Sakura the cold shoulder and just plain out told Sasuke to go fuck himself. She had also punched the shit out of Kakashi when the man had tried to make her apologize. Haku was actually walking beside her, well beside Ai, wearing the traditional armor of the saiyans, with the Uzumaki swirl on the right breast plate. Naruko had also placed several runes on Haku to keep anyone from trying to place mind control seals over her, and to keep her safe from Sasuke and Kakashi. Naruko had also established a mental connection with Haku using the power she gained from her general Mind. Haku could now hear her thoughts, and if she wanted to talk to Haku all she had to do was think it. This was also how she talked to Ai, as she didn't really feel like letting anyone know that her pet/partner could actually articulate sentences and speak the human language. So she talked to Ai this way, and Haku could also speak to her and Ai like this. Naruko was actually thinking about Kiri, wondering if whoever became the new Mizukage was actually going to change the politics in the mist, or if she should've just burned the entire country to the ground.

She was also thinking about the many different ways she was going to hurt the Yondaime, because according to Harley and Gogi, she was without a doubt the Goddess of Violent Retribution and since she had accidentally unlocked Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 and to Gogi's shock Super Saiyan God and unlike the previous version she could stay in this form for as long as she needed. Naruko actually shivered a little remembering the pure power she commanded in her **SSjG** form. It scared the pants off of her, and the fact that Ai always seemed to transform with her made it even more terrifying. Ai would go from the sweet lovable wolf she is now, to godly monster wolf with six heads and a appetite for destruction. Reshi had explained why Ai had transformed, stating that Naruko's many different energies had bonded with Ai on the first day, when Naruko had essentially made Ai her daughter, when Naruko had nuzzled Ai's face. Naruko had been shocked hearing this but had quickly nuzzled Ai's face again stating that she loved her little adorable wolf. Ai had barked and licked her face returning the sentiment.

Naruko closing her eyes actually took a deep breath in, inhaling the smell of Melina's homemade cookies. Naruko had no clue why Ai's fur smelled like this, but she loved it, as this smell was one of the few things that could completely calm her. Another was the lullaby Megami had sung to her and Ai in the chamber. To be fair that lullaby calmed everyone down, as it was the most soothing sound ever. Naruko smiled a little as she also managed to get the lyrics to the lullaby out of Megami as part of her training. Naruko's voice was now actually a weapon, and depending on what she decided to sing, she could literally end a war or start a riot. She keeping her eyes shut decided to sing one of her favorite songs. She sitting up and creating a gentle breeze said " _ **Darkness creeps into daylight. You're leaving? Treasures hidden in our minds. The memories. The time we had is fleeting, the strength is just believing. Now the world I know can hate you. The world I know can break you. As you go, remember I'm by your side. The love within you can heal these tears that burn. Through it all remember I'm by your side. As you go!**_ "

Ai hearing this tossed her head back and started to howl along to Naruko's singing, while Haku closed her eyes and enjoyed her mistress singing. Kakashi was shocked that the weapon could actually sing. Sasuke didn't care as he was plotting on how to steal Naruko's power for himself. Sakura like Haku had closed her eyes enjoying the haunting, yet peaceful melody Naruko was singing.

6 hours later and the group finally arrived at the gates of Konoha. Both Naruko and Haku were now riding on Ai, as Naruko knowing that the Saiyan armor was most likely heavy and cumbersome had ordered Haku to climb on Ai's back. At first Haku protested, but gave in when Naruko threatened to cut Haku loose. So Haku had reluctantly climbed on Ai's back and had blushed when Naruko made her sit in the front. Haku's blush had only gotten darker when Naruko had wrapped her arms around Haku's waist and leaned forward into Haku's back. It had taken only an hour for the both of them to fall into a peaceful and warm slumber, as Ai trotted along, keeping her eyes on both Kakashi and Sasuke. Ai not wanting to wake her mommy up followed Kakashi to the check in station. One of the chunin at said station spotting the huge wolf behind Kakashi gained wide eyes and asked "Why the hell is that thing following you?"

Kakashi was about to answer when Naruko still leaning into Haku said "Her name is Ai and she's my pet. Let her through and I'll teach you my trick to defeat boredom."

Both chunin guards hearing this quickly said "She's in."

Kakashi sweat dropped hearing this, while Naruko chuckled knowing that the two guards hated being bored. Kakashi walking into the village could see that all of the villagers was looking at his group, to be more precise Naruko, Ai and Haku. Ai looking at the village and being only a little impressed, was ignoring all of the stupid humans staring at her. Her nose then picked up five scents, and she was only familiar with the last one. Ai was about to growl to alert her mother, when Naruko not bothering to open her eyes said "Be still my love, I know that they are coming."

Ai hearing this instantly calmed down and stopped moving. Naruko slowly opening her eyes separated herself from Haku and with the grace of a princess gently set down on the ground. She then crossing her arms under her bust stood there patiently waiting for the five people about to arrive. Two seconds later five people appeared. The first of the five was a man with long white hair that was tied into a ponytail with two bangs framing his face. His skin was tan and a small mole could be seen near the top left of his lips. He had black eyes that looked like they belonged to some slimy businessman. This man was dressed in a red and green obi that made Naruko think of the Christmas tree Harley had shown her. On his forehead shining all brightly was a headband with the kanji for oil. This man was Jiraiya of the sannin and someone Naruko didn't really care for. The next person was a man with blonde hair that looked like it belonged to a sea urchin. Like Jiraiya two bangs framed his face. His skin was tanned and his face was angled giving him a feminine look. His blue eyes were full of greed. This man was dressed in a green flak jacket, dark blue long sleeve shirt and dark blue pants. He was also wearing a white long coat with flames on the back and the kanji for yellow flash on the back. This man was Minato Namikaze, and Naruko wanted to gut this man like a damn fish. Standing next to this man with a very fake smile on her face was a woman with long red hair that looked silky smooth. Her face was soft and round, yet somehow gorgeous. She had deep blue eyes, that hid a deep seeded rage. She was dressed in a green flak jacket, with a black sleeveless shirt underneath it. Going with this was a pair of tight black pants and black ninja sandals. This woman is Kushina Uzumaki and Naruko really didn't hate or love her. The person standing beside Kushina looked like a female version of Minato with small A-cup breast. She was dressed like Kushina though and curiosity could be seen shining in her blue eyes. Naruko had to stop herself from giggling as this girl was way to damn adorable. Naruko knew her name was Mito Namikaze and was her younger sister by 2 years. The last person was Naruko's grandfather, no matter what anyone said. It was an old man who was wearing the traditional Hokage's hat and robe. His skin was tan and wrinkles could be seen around his black eyes. In his mouth was a wooden pipe that had definitely seen better days. This man is Hiruzen Sarutobi, as he is the Hokage of Konohagakure, plus the man who practically raised Naruko. Naruko ignoring the other four, smiled and walked over to the man. She wrapping the man in a tight hug said "You're not gonna believe this, but I missed you old man."

Sarutobi chuckling softly hugged Naruko back and said "You're right I don't believe you."

Naruko ending the hug turned to Ai and said "Ai come over here and meet your jiji."

Ai barking softly trotted over to Sarutobi and sniffed the man getting more familiar with his scent. Sarutobi quirking an eyebrow at the very large wolf sniffing him asked "Where did she come from?"

Naruko was about to answer when Jiraiya stepped forward and said "Oi brat."

Naruko loosing her smile and dropping all warmth in her eyes slowly turned to look at Jiraiya. She staring at him with cold eyes asked "What is it that you want toad?"

Jiraiya blinking said "Allow me to introduce your family."

He turning and ignoring Naruko's snort pointed at Minato and said "This is your dad Minato Namikaze, yes your father is the legendary Yellow Flash and the Yondaime Hokage."

He pointing at Kushina said "This is your mother Kushina Uzumaki as for some reason she refused to accept the name of Minato and she's known as the Red Death."

He then pointing at Mito said "This is your younger sister Mito Namikaze and she's been trained by your dad and I since she was 3."

He then turning around and pointing at himself said "I'm Jiraiya and I'm your godfather and the one who trained Minato. You can now bask in awe at having such an awesome family."

Naruko with her arms once again crossed under her breast was looking at Jiraiya with an unimpressed face. Ai was looking at Jiraiya with deadpan eyes, wondering what the fuck was wrong with this man. The rest of the village was wondering why Naruko wasn't jumping in joy at what she had just heard. Naruko blinking a few times said "Minato Namikaze is and never will be any family of mine. You are also not my godfather. None of you are my family, accept for the old man, and possibly Mito."

Minato hearing this blinked and asked "Why do you say that?"

Naruko snorting said "Because you, that old toad, the elders of this village and the stupid civilian council tried to make me Konoha's perfect little weapon against the other nations."

Everyone's eyes widen hearing this and Minato broke out in a cold sweat as he said "No we didn't."

Naruko unleashing her killing intent brought the entire village to it's knees and woke up Haku who had still been sleeping on Ai's back. Naruko sending a powerful glare at Minato said " **Do not try to lie to me Namikaze-scum. I know that you sealed the useless ball of fur known as the Kyuubi into me, to create a perfect little weapon to defend Konoha, and planned on molding me and Mito into the child of that false prophecy told by that old toad. I also know that you kept Kushina there against her will and held Mito hostage in order to keep her there.** "

Minato trying to get his breath back was wondering how the weapon knew this and where this monstrous killing intent was coming from. Naruko shaking her hair and reeling her killing intent back in let everyone recover from the heavy blast of killing intent they had just suffered. Jiraiya struggling to his feet asked "How did you learn all of that?"

Mito hearing what Jiraiya had just said gained wide eyes and asked "She was telling the truth?"

Haku getting off of Ai snorted and said "Naruko-sama only speaks the truth."

Minato ignoring Haku smiled at Mito and said "No baby I would never use you as leverage against your mother and she was there of her own free will."

He was then shut up by another dose of killing intent. Naruko with rage burning in her eyes stomped over to Minato and grabbed the man by his throat. She lifting him into the air started him directly in the eyes and said " **Tell her the truth Namikaze!** "

Minato actually being able to feel the pure power Naruko was putting out quickly told the truth, shocking many of the people hearing. Naruko tossing the man at a building turned to Mito and asked "Do you want retribution Mito, do wish to make him pay for what he put me through?"

Mito with tears in her eyes and hatred on her face nodded and said "Make him pay Onee-chan."

Naruko hearing this said "I will dear little sister."

She then turning to look at Minato closed her eyes and said "Haku-chan behold the power of your mistress/queen."

Naruko then ascended directly into Super Saiyan. This made a huge aura of black energy appear and Naruko's hair spiked up and shifted from red to purple. Naruko then slowly opening her eyes revealed two blood red orbs glowing with power. Ai had also gone through a transformation, as her gray fur had changed to golden, and her golden eyes had changed into teal orbs glowing with power. Minato having recovered from the killing intent was standing in front of the building with wide eyes actually being able to feel the enormous power Naruko was putting out right now. Jiraiya in the same boat as Minato was trembling in absolute fear. Almost everyone else was in shock. Sasuke was seething with jealousy, Mito was floored at the amount of power Naruko was putting out, Kushina's mouth was wide open spotting the black aura of power Naruko had. Sarutobi was shocked that his granddaughter was putting out enough power that she easily rivaled the Kyuubi. Haku was staring with pure amazement at the power her mistress/queen showed.

Minato shaking out of his shock, snarled and created a rasengan. He dashing towards Naruko, slammed the rasengan into her chest and jumped back when a cloud of smoke cleared up. He thinking that he had just taken care of the weapon turned to look at Mito who he was going to punish, when suddenly the wind blew and revealed something that made everyone except Haku and Ai gasp. Naruko was standing there perfectly fine, well maybe a little more pissed off as her shirt had been ruined. Minato spotting this took several steps back and asked "What are you?"

Naruko staring at Minato with pure hatred shining in her eyes said " **I am Naruko Uzumaki, the Goddess of Violent Retribution and Queen of All Saiyans!** "

She then vanished and the next thing anyone knew Minato was crashing through several buildings and Naruko was standing where he had been. When Minato finally stopped, he was literally laying at the southern gates. Naruko vanishing again appeared a few feet away from the bruised and battered Minato. Everyone besides Ai was shocked at the speed she had just shown and the power behind one punch. Ai was scratching behind her ear, as she already knew her mother was this powerful. Minato coughing screamed out "ROOT ANBU STOP HER!"

Hiruzen and Kushina gained wide eyes when from everywhere root anbu appeared. Naruko spotting the anbu, snorted and said " **Coward!** "

She then clicked her teeth and the root anbu started to drop like flies. The reason for this, was Ai, who was mowing down the root anbu like they were grass. Minato spotting this was about to toss a kunai at the wolf, when he was sent flying by another punch by Naruko. He now landing outside of Konoha, coughed up even more blood. Naruko slowly walking towards Minato was ignoring Ai buzzing through the last few root anbu Minato had summoned. Naruko now an inch away from Minato was about to attack the man, when she had to deflect a fire jutsu. She slowly turning her head rolled her eyes spotting Jiraiya glaring at her with hate and even more root anbu. Jiraiya moving towards his student said "Give up now brat and I promise you'll get to keep some of your memories and that whore of yours will be given to Kakashi, after I break her in."

Naruko hearing this narrowed her eyes and said " **You just lucked out Namikaze-scum. I no longer need to kill you as your sensei has just stepped up to the plate.** "

She then lifting up her hand and looking Jiraiya dead in the eyes said " **Enjoy hell, where you belong toad.** "

She then pushed an enormous amount of energy into her hand and said " **Final Shine Attack!** "

Jiraiya and the root anbu didn't even have the chance to move as they were wiped clean off the face of the earth by a huge jade green beam of pure energy that destroyed a large portion of the forest with it. This beam created a huge cloud of smoke and kicked up rocks and other small objects like that. When the smoke cleared, the civilian council, the two elders, Danzo, and many others all turned so white paper would look dull by comparison. There was nothing but scorched earth where she had just fired her attack and that terrified them to the core. Naruko lowering her hand turned around and powered down back to normal and was walking away, when Minato came dashing towards her with a seal in his hand. He with rage in his eyes screamed "THIS SEAL WILL PUT YOU BACK IN YOUR PLACE WEAPON!"

It looked like he was about to place it when his wrist was grabbed by none other than a very pissed off Gogi. She glaring at the man who was trying to turn her daughter into a breeding factory growled and said "You fucking piece of shit."

Naruko having already predicted that Minato was going to try something like that had her hand on the hilt of her other sword ready to slice the man in half. She hearing one of her nine mother's voice moved her hand and said "Mother I had it under control."

Gogi ignoring the widening of eyes looked at Naruko and said "I know you did baby, but you already killed that old toad accidentally crippling Konoha a little bit I want to kill this fool. Plus Megami-chan asked me to collect this fool's soul for her."

Naruko hearing this blinked and said "Okay then."

She clicking her teeth again watched as Ai appeared with Haku once again being on her back. Naruko climbing onto the back of Ai leaned into Haku again and said "Take us home Ai."

Ai barking vanished in a burst of pure speed. Once the three of them was gone, Gogi let go of Minato's wrist and started to chuckle very darkly. She looking at Minato with an evil glint in her eyes said "What I forgot to mention to my lovely daughter is that I'm gonna beat you to a bloody pulp before I hand you over to Megami-chan."

She then summoning her full power and creating a barrier cracked her knuckles and said "Welcome Namikaze-scum to the absolute worst beating you'll ever feel." She then preceded to beat Minato so bad, his own mother wouldn't be able to recognize him.

The next morning we can find Naruko sleeping in a very large bed, with Ai laid out beside her. Naruko had been expecting to come home to her apartment, but was shocked to find her very own clan compound instead. The place was fit for a princess, well more like several royal families. Naruko after making sure Haku found a room of her own, had explored the place with Ai and had been shocked to find this room with her name on the door. She had entered it and had squealed spotting the huge bed she had always dreamed of, along with the actual ramen fountain from her dreams in the corner flowing with Miso ramen. Normally she would've attacked the fountain until she so full she couldn't walk, but she just wanted to go to sleep, so she had stripped to just her panties and had climbed into bed. Ai had after drinking some of the ramen broth, had climbed in the bed with her mommy and had quickly fallen asleep. Haku had after setting her stuff up in her room, had searched the home for her mistress and had after finding Naruko and Ai asleep had silently closed the door and snuck into the kitchen to fix herself a small meal. After eating it and cleaning her mess, she had moved back to her room and got undressed. She had then climbed into her bed and after wishing her mistress good dreams was soon sleeping herself.

They had been asleep since then, and hadn't moved since. Well Ai had rolled over and twitched a few times in her sleep, Naruko had grabbed a pillow and started to dry hump it and Haku had buried herself in the warmth of the blanket of her bed, so they hadn't moved from the beds since then. Naruko dreaming about her ramen broth was just about to finish her 500th bowl of ramen, when suddenly both of her eyes opened. She letting go of her pillow sat up and climbed out of her bed. She walking over to the door, opened it and walked down the hall. She walking outside of the mansion walked over to the closed gates. She opening them rubbed her sleepy eyes and asked "What is it Konohamaru-kun?"

Konohamaru with wide eyes and a heavy blush on his face was trying very hard not to stare at Naruko's breast, but it was really hard considering she was only wearing a pair of black panties. Naruko putting her hands down, and looking at Konohamaru wondering why he hadn't answered her question yet, blinked spotting his state. She then noticed that a lot of the males and some of the females around her or behind Konohamaru had passed out with nosebleeds. The one male who was standing had his jaw scraping the ground and wide white circles. Naruko following the eyes of the man blinked spotting her bare chest. She then putting the clues together rolled her eyes and slapped Konohamaru on the back of his head and said "Stop being a pervert you little idiot."

Konohamaru shaking his head and looking up at Naruko with stars for eyes asked "Will you teach me something today Onee-sama?"

Naruko hearing this question scratched the side of her face and actually thought about her answer. She was already planning on starting Haku on her Saiyan training along with the bonding ritual and transforming Haku into a full blooded saiyan. She looking at Konohamaru, did think that the boy was her brother in all but blood. She smiling softly said "Yeah I can do that Kono, just go get Moegi and Udon and bring them here in 2 hours."

Konohamaru hearing this cheered and took off in a cloud of dust, going to find his two friends. Naruko giggling turned around and walked back into the compound. She grabbing an apple from one of the trees walked back inside of the mansion and walked towards Haku's room. Reaching the room she bit the apple and then sent a surge of her power through the room. This woke Haku and Ai up. Haku looking at her mistress with a small blush on her face wondered why her mistress had woken her up. Naruko turning her head and smiling as Ai trotted over to her location. She turning back to look Haku dead in the eyes said "Get dressed Haku-chan today you become a true saiyan and start your saiyan training."

Haku hearing this nodded and said "Yes Naruko-sama."

Naruko turning around and walking out of the room turned to Ai and asked "So how long do you think it will take Haku-chan to adjust to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?"

Ai scratching her muzzle said "It's going to take her a while."

Naruko taking another bite of her apple said "Well she won't be the only one training. Kono, Moegi and Udon will be learning the ways of the saiyan with her."

Ai snorting said "Those three kids will be monsters and by the time they are genin, they'll make jonin look like rookies."

Naruko chuckling said "That's the plan my precious Ai. In fact I think we'll drag the old man and if I can talk her into it Ino with us."

Ai walking into the room asked "Why ask when you can just drag her kicking and screaming and what about Anko Mitarashi, the woman grandma Larxene said you should make your mate."

Naruko walking into her closet said "We're taking her with us and as for the kicking and screaming, well I plan on maybe making Ino mine one day, and as much I would love to drag her kicking and screaming to the chamber, she would most likely harbor resentment towards me if I did that and resentment is toxic to a stable and healthy relationship."

Ai having been drinking the ramen broth, sat down and asked "So how are you going to ask her?"

Naruko walking out of her closet dressed in a red tank top, and black jeans smiled and said "Ino is a hopeless romantic and I know this because of Sakura. All I need to do is romance her and she'll come willingly."

Ai hearing this instantly understood what her mother was implying. She was going to make the Yamanaka girl swoon, literally as her mother was going to use the ability Swoon and Infatuation on the girl. Ai shaking her head said "You're devious mother."

Naruko chuckling said "Well I am the goddess of Mischief Ai-chan."

Ai sweat dropped hearing this and thought " _I thought you were the goddess of violent retribution?_ "

Naruko having heard that thought eye smiled and said "I am sweet baby girl. Mother is a goddess of multiple things."

Ai sweat dropped again remembering that indeed her mother was the goddess of multiple things.


End file.
